(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to, a flashlight which a switch main body may be easily assembled by fitting parts to be pushed upwardly for automatically and closely contacting an inside of the flashlight, and a lens is closely fixed to a reflection mirror of a head part so that the vibration may be prevented and the waterproof effect may be obtained, thereby improving the productivity and the reliability of the products.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a flashlight is constructed comfortably to carry and utilizes batteries for power supply. The flashlight includes a switch for turning on or off the power supply of the batteries to light a bulb.
In the flashlight, it is impossible to figure out a consumption amount of the batteries so that a user has to prepare spare batteries in advance. In order to resolve the above inconvenience, a flashlight indicating the battery consumption has been suggested.
The conventional flashlight is, however, complicated in the structure particularly in the switch part, so that the assembling of the switch part is difficult, increasing the assembling procedure, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and decreasing the productivities.
Therefore, the present invention is derived to resolve the above problems of the prior art and has an object to provide a flashlight in which the structure of a switch main body is simplified to be assembled by fitting parts and the switch main body closely contacts an inside of the flashlight by a top surface of the switch main body which lifts automatically, thereby improving the productivity and the reliability of the products.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight in which a lens is simply inserted and firmly fixed into a reflection mirror assembled into a head part of the flashlight, thereby obtaining the vibration prevention and the waterproof effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flashlight in which a negative terminal is protruded to a side of the switch main body to automatically contact an inside of the flashlight case.
In order to achieve the above and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, an embodied and broadly described, a flashlight includes a head part for inserting and fixing a bulb, a reflection mirror and a lens, a switch main body for carrying out switching to turn on or off a power supply with respect to that bulb, a cylindrical case for receiving and fixing the head part and the switch main body inside, and a lid elastically mounted with a spring for compressing and fixing batteries to be incorporated in the case.
According to the present invention, the flashlight is characterized in that the switch main body includes a semi-cylindrical switch cover and a body part coupled with the switch cover, wherein the switch cover has a circular bulb securing part to which a bulb is secured, a semicircular insertion plate formed at a rear surface of the securing part, and a protection part integrally formed with a lower part of the insertion plate for surrounding the body part, and the body part includes an upper body, a lower body, a button part positioned between the upper body and the lower body, and terminal parts.
According to the present invention, the upper body is formed with a bulb fixing part to which the bulb is fixed, a hole for inserting the button, and cut parts at both sides for inserting and fixing the insertion plate of the switch cover, and the lower body is formed with a terminal securing part to which positive and negative terminals are fixed, and a plurality of fixing grooves for fixing the positive and negative terminals and the button.
In the present invention, a protrusion part of the lens is inserted and fixed in the reflection mirror that is coupled in the head part, wherein a protrusion formed outside the lens is pressed when coupling the lens in the head part.